vicvamplarpfandomcom-20200214-history
(S3 G3) The Saints Are Coming
It is now 1880. An election is called, and times are changing as Victoria enters the Twilight years of her reign. Prince Clara Bowden calls you to court, as all hell breaks loose in Glasgow, Dundee looms to the North, and Edinburgh churns beneath your feet. '''' The third game of Season 3. It is proceed by (S3 G2) Don't Threaten Us With A Good Time It will be followed by (S3 G4) For Queen and Coterie Notable Events * The return of several Kindred to the court, including Donatello Dunsirn absent for a few months, Lloyd Smith returning from London, the traitor Laurence Fairfax now representing Prince MacKenzie, and a pair of Gargoyles, wards of Major Daly * Prince Bowden declared war on the Great Enemy in Glasgow * Ronnie Carter was declared Warmaster responsible for efforts in the War on the Great Enemy in Glasgow * The Court appealed for all those with information relevent to the fight against the Great Enemy in Glasgow to come forward to Warmaster Carter * The good Prince Bowden declared Confessor Moran the Talented * Excelsior Lovelace the Rash proclaimed himself a member of Clan Malkavian Headlines ● BEAR ATTACK KILLS EIGHT IN CIRCUS MASSACRE ● Election Looms As Disraeli Falters, Poor Health Cited - Gladstone Ascendant Nationwide ● London Smog Continues as city chokes ● Salvage works conclude on tay bridge disaster ● GLASGOW RIOTS CONTINUE- Army Deployed as Anarchist Uprising Continues in Glasgow- A threat to the crown and the union! ● Candidates announce themselves across Scotland- Running the gamut from Socialist to Nationalist ● Local Hero and Philanthropist American John Preston- Will he run for Election? ● Poor John’s Almanac Announces Record First Printing Sales ● “Spectral Knight” seen by shepherds outside city limits Heardlines ● Isaac Fleming has been Blood-Hunted by Queen Anne Bowesley... What the fuck did he do? And what do I get if I bring him in? ● Lloyd Smith has returned, and he’s here to claim Praxis. ● The midnight circus has left: It looks to have just vanished one night- Here one night, gone the next... ● Lloyd Smith chased the circus out of town. ● What was that Elder from the east doing telling the Prince what to do? She’s the reason Excelsior Lovelace didn’t get the axe- How is that fair? ● Ada Waters keeps singing of some kind of muse that’s the apple of her eye: See her performing the Phoenix most nights. ● The Phoenix is after losing one of its best paintings... I hear that they’re restoring it. ● I hear there are refugees coming in from Glasgow- They’ve got a Prince now. Well, not a prince- He calls himself the Archbishop... ● George Macintosh has been hiding out in the sewers since he took a bullet last month fighting the Glasgow kindred... ● They’ve named a fucking school after the Gangrel Primogen! ● There are people in the streets calling for abstinence! Looks like Edinburgh may prohibit alcohol. Typical Presbytarians... ● The Prince is shopping around for a new harpy. ● I wonder what happened to that cowgirl slinking about the place? ● Nasty business that circus: the whole place creeped the hell out of me, and the fact that they had bears just roaming around goes to show that something sure wasn’t right... ● Lovelace went missing. How did he keep his head after that Pantomime shat on the Establishment? ● Sheep are disappearing out in the highlands. ● I swear to fucking God, Khadir’s just staked someone and taken their place in the Court. ● Sam Mendax hasn’t been seen in weeks- Did he go with the Circus? Nyx already ran away with them, I wonder if he did too...Category:Game